


Morning After Consequences

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [555]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I was very scared when I went to wake you up and you weren't there."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 November 2016  
> Word Count: 231  
> Prompt: play  
> Summary: "I was very scared when I went to wake you up and you weren't there."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-four weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Patrick and Veronica. I thought it would be nice to be an immediate sequel to my earlier fic "Late Night Cartoons," and still kind of fulfill that focus. That this is more Patrick and Jacob is still okay though.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"And she likes _Looney Tunes_ like Daddy and me," Jacob says with a sleepy grin. "Isn't that funny, Papa?"

Patrick takes a moment before he answers, heart still in his throat from waking to find Jacob wasn't in his bedroom. He clears his throat twice before he can speak. "Yes, Jacob, that is funny, but I'm very upset that you got up in the middle of the night and didn't come to find me or your daddy. I was very scared when I went to wake you up and you weren't there."

Jacob goes quiet then. When he looks up at him, there are tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Papa," he whispers. "I didn't want to wake you up. I heard the TV and thought it was Daddy watching my cartoons like he does sometimes."

"But it wasn't, and you didn't come to get us. What if it had been a scary drawing person?"

"No," Jacob cries, hugging Patrick tightly. "They scare me, but Tree Lady is nice. Miss Ann even said so. I felt safe with her."

Patrick kisses the top of Jacob's head and rubs his back. "I know she's safe. Next time I want you to come tell me and Daddy before you do this, okay? I'm not mad, Jacob. I just got scared when I couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry, Papa. I won't do it again."


End file.
